


Morning Glory

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally getting around to posting all of my drabbles over here. I think it's best to have them in two places just in case, especially since IJ hasn't been particularly reliable in recent years.</p>
<p>Originally posted 9/16/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Active.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting all of my drabbles over here. I think it's best to have them in two places just in case, especially since IJ hasn't been particularly reliable in recent years.
> 
> Originally posted 9/16/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Active.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus carefully sat up in the darkness and swung his legs out of bed. It was almost dawn, the ideal time for picking certain potion ingredients for his dwindling stores. He also enjoyed the walk, and the peace that only so early an hour could bring. 

His plan was foiled, however, when a warm pair of arms wrapped around his body, and kisses trailed insistently down his neck. Severus didn’t protest, taking a moment to enjoy the attention before turning to push Harry backwards. The potions ingredients could wait until tomorrow. _This_ particular morning activity he savoured above all others.


End file.
